The addition of an amine across an activated aliphatic double bond is often called the Michael addition reaction, and this reaction can produce linear aminoacids or linear aminoesters. This reaction is shown in British Patent 1,256,804, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,551 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,122. In the Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap. vol. 41, 1968, pages 256 to 259 it is reported that a linear aminoester had a molecular weight of 1000 and had a greenish yellow fluorescence. Japanese Patent No. SHO 44 [1969] 27907 reports that copolymers of linear aminoacids (containing polymerization control agents) with amines are subsequently reacted with epihalohydrin to produce a polymer resin that is useful to enhance the strength of both dry and wet paper.